


Waking up to You (Gruvia Week 2020 Day 2: Alluring)

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beautiful, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gruvia Week, Gruvia Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Gray has to wake up early to go on a long job. But when he wakes up he can't help but admire his beautiful wife in bed next to him.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Waking up to You (Gruvia Week 2020 Day 2: Alluring)

Gray woke up that morning as the sun rose and the light came in through the window. He purposely left the curtains open so that the sun would wake him up at first light. He had a long way to travel for this job he had taken and he'd be gone for at least a week.

He turns over on his side and his breath is taken away by the sight of his gorgeous wife in bed next to him, asleep on her side facing him. She always slept that way, because she was worried that if she woke up one morning and didn't see him next to her that she would think their whole relationship was a dream. But she really didn't need to do that now. Gray thought as he gently ran his fingers along the curve of her figure on top of her sheer fabric nightie that was just a tiny bit see-through. Considering she now had physical evidence of their love growing inside of her, and showing on her body. Gray thought as his fingers moved over her baby bump.

Suddenly her beautiful, peaceful expression turns into a frown and her nose scrunches up cutely as she blinks her sleepy eyes open. He should have known that touching her belly would wake her up, she was a bit sensitive to anyone touching her there due to her protective motherly instincts that were starting to surface.

"Is it morning already?" She asks groggily and yawns.

How could she be so beautifully sexy and adorable at the same time? Gray wonders.

"Yeah I've gotta get going Juvia." Gray says sorrowfully in his gruff morning voice and presses his hand against her bump and she places hers over it.

"Juvia wishes she could come with you." Juvia says.

"I know. I miss having you on jobs with me but it's too dangerous with the baby. The baby's taking a portion of your magic power to grow. A little more each time it gets bigger. You can't use as much magic as you used to and this job is dangerous. I don't want to risk you or our baby or both of you getting hurt." Gray explains.

"Juvia understands. But if this job is so dangerous, can you promise that you'll come back to us?" Juvia asks.

Gray answers her by pushing her on her back and kissing her deeply while his hand ran up her hip and under her nightie.

"Juvia, I promised you that at our wedding I resolved myself to be a better man for you. Now what husband would go and get himself killed while his alluring wife is pregnant with their baby." Gray explains.

"Oh Gray..." Juvia sighs happily before they kids again.

They make out for a bit before parting for air.

"You sure you won't be lonely with Natsu and Lucy while I'm gone?" Gray asks.

"No. Juvia is excited to be their guest and so is Lucy. Apparently Natsu sets a lot of fires in their home, so she's very happy to be having a water mage with them for a little bit." Juvia explains.

"Okay well don't overdo it on the magic. This little one is still sucking up a lot of your power remember?" Gray asks and wiggles his finger on her bump.

"Juvia knows. And Porlyusica told me that the more of my power it drains from me during my pregnancy, the more powerful a Wizard our baby will be." Juvia explains.

"Well then I guess your weakened state is actually a good sign then." Gray says as he lays on his side and runs his hand over her belly. "But I am worried that danger might come to Magnolia while I'm gone and I can't protect you."

"That's why Juvia is staying with Natsu and Lucy. So she's not alone to fend for herself and our baby while she can't fight as well as she used to." Juvia reminds him.

"I know. Lucy's a really powerful wizard, even moreso now that she's got Aquarius back. And Natsu. Well, that goes without saying. He can beat anybody. I know I don't have anything to worry about if he's with you. But don't ever tell him I said that." Gray says.

"Juvia won't. She promises." Juvia giggles and Gray can't help but kiss her cute button nose as it crinkles up in laughter.

"I know I don't have anything to worry about but I still worry." Gray says.

"Juvia thinks that just comes with being a parent." Juvia says and they both laugh.

Then Juvia shivers and Gray looks concerned.

"Are you okay Juvia?" He asks.

"Juvia is fine. She's just a little chilly without the blanket over her is all." She explains.

"Well if you're really cold then I know of a way to warm you up." Gray says in a low tone that added to the gruffness of his morning voice.

Juvia giggles as Gray plants light kisses on her neck while flexing his fingers on her hips.

"Oh Gray-sama if you keep warming Juvia up like this every other morning then she'll have many more babies after this one." Juvia says.

"It's worth it." Gray mumbles into her neck before she turns over to face him and they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment if you liked this fic!


End file.
